The present invention relates to a four-wheel motor vehicle with a riding saddle seat, and more particularly to such a four-wheel motor vehicle called a "buggy" having four wheels provided with low-pressure balloon tires.
There have been used four-wheel motor vehicles with riding saddle seats, comprising a frame, a pair of front wheels and a pair of rear wheels rotatably suspended from the frame and provided with low-pressure balloon tires, an engine mounted on the frame, a body cover attached to the frame in covering relation to upper areas of the front and rear wheels and the engine, and a driver's riding saddle seat supported on the frame. Most of such buggies have similar body cover structures wherein relatively wide, lateral front fenders are joined to each other to provide a front panel which substantially entirely covers the top of the front portion of the vehicle. Lateral rear fenders are joined to each other to provide a rear panel having a wide covering area over the top of the rear portion of the vehicle. The front and rear panels are coupled together by a body cover portion extending to substantially cover the top of the engine. Since the fenders projecting laterally from the frame are located on each of the front and rear sides of the engine, the atmosphere around the engine is apt to remain stagant within the body cover. The four-wheel buggy with such a body cover arrangement is problematic in that when it is operated under a high load at a low speed for an extended period of time, the engine tends to be overheated because it is supplied with substantially no fresh air through the area between the two front wheels.